


The Hand that Feeds

by moderatelyaflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassination, Blood, Brainwashing, Canon Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Omega!Yamato, Politics, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Soul Searching, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, alpha!kakashi, because heats, dystopian au, omega!Tenzou, tagging along as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelyaflame/pseuds/moderatelyaflame
Summary: You do not bite the hand that feeds, you bend to its will
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. The Hand that Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Yo whassup, it's my first fanfic here. Enjoy and have fun 😶😶. Also English is not my first language, if u read something and it sounds funny then... Do tell me I'll try my best

He ran as fast as his feet could take him, deeper into the woods, deeper into the void where the moonlight stopped dead. The trees taunted him and whispered his sins. He covered his ears wishing for them to stop. His eyes brimmed with tears, blurring his vision, he stumbled and fell, grazing his knees on sharp bark. The insides of his mouth tasted like dirt, his throat burning with cold air. The world is collapsing and he didn't know where to hide. He stood up and ran again, despite the pain, despite the prying shadows. He ran like he always does, away from the world away from his broken pieces, away from his monsters. 

The cold air churned, his monster is close by. The air turned static, electricity biting his skin. A thousand chirping birds flew above him and nearby, a heavy low growl, trudging closer and closer. The world plummeted into black, the delicate balance of his reality shifted, collapsing on him. He hung upside down, the ground above him melted into mud, spiked vines curled around his legs, piercing and drawing blood, keeping him in place. 

Hot breath ran across his nape and shoulders. The creature circled him, its paws light and nimble above the mud, gloating its scarred torso and silver mane, stopping right in front of him. The creature, a contorted image of a cruel wolf. It bared its teeth, ivory white and cracked with age, stained with blood and reeked of flesh. It gazed upon him with its eyes. One eye empty, cold and blank, the other scarred and blood red. 

It pounced on him, tilting his his reality. Its claws digging into his shoulders. They fell into the mud, the wolf’s heavy weight pushing both of them deeper into the mud. The vines on his legs tightened its grip and pulled him even deeper. They sank together, the wolf watching him with keen eyes as more vines wrapped around him. He drowned, chocking on vines and dirt. The wolf’s scarred red eye forever seared in his mind.

He woke with a jolt, his shirt clung unto his body damp with sweat. The room was too dark, too cold. His ears ring and his heart ran. Amidst the dark, moonlight then gently sweeps from the window to the edge of his deformed bed. A boy with yellow hair sitting on the edge of his bed, looking terribly confused and worried. “Naruto,” He whispered. He hadn’t had a nightmare like this since long ago, seems like the past always had a way with him. “Did I wake you?” He asked, Naruto had a hard day during training today, he needed more sleep than Yamato.

“You started screaming, are you okay?” Naruto crawled closer, skittish. He had been reduced to screaming then. Naruto had never seen him like this, his nightmares were private in nature, no point in flaunting a past he couldn't even remember correctly. He sat up, steadying his breath. Naruto still wide-eyed and unmoving. “Is it him?”

Naruto’s question caught him off guard, him, always him. Yamato couldn’t even remember his face, only those steely cold, dead eyes. “Sleep Naruto, I’ll be alright,” Naruto still stared at him, uncertain. Yamato got out of bed to take a bottle of water nearby and a change of clothes. He inspected his bed, wood bent and broken. With a wave of his hand the wood weaved, coming together whole. "I'm fine, go to bed," he felt like a father scolding his child for getting caught past bedtime, to his relief Naruto whispered a small okay and slipped right into his own bed, facing away from him. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes sensing the upcoming thumping headache. They had a meeting to attend to, in a far away foreign land. He glanced at their cloak hung to the wall, deep black adorned with blood red clouds. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, letting the void dance behind his eyelids, but never allowing it to devour him. He needed rest for the meeting. A very important meeting.


	2. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato and Naruto got caught in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter

A single rain drop fell on his cheek 

_No one can control the rain_

The words rang loud along with blurred images too broken to remember. He closed his eyes, the scent of imminent rain so familiar, flashes of orange sky and falling leaves behind his eyelids, and books? No, he must've imagined it. 

"Captain! It's gonna rain soon," Naruto said with that wide smile of his, he pointed towards a small wooden building, a modest ramen shop. "We have no choice but to take cover," Naruto said with keen eyes, hellbent on convincing him. 

Yamato smiled at Naruto's antics, a sunshine in his forever gray world. "Alright," he nodded and followed him.

They were greeted with slightly dusty furnitures and creaking floorboards. Its owner, a pair of elderly mated couple, surprised yet glad to have found a visitor in the heavy rain. 

"Welcome, we were about to close but you poor, poor boys won't have anywhere to go won't you," the elderly lady said, her wrinkled, wide smile rivaled that of Naruto's. He gave her a smile thanking her. The elderly lady's partner, an old man with white hair swung out of the kitchen, asking what they'd like to order. 

Naruto sat by the window, watching. Heavy rain pounded against the roof, he marveled at the shack's modest yet sturdy build. The woodworks, hand-made and persistent. It held up against the weather. He traced the wall with his fingertips. Cataloguing the wood, the roughness of it, almost as rough as–  
The wolf visited his mind, its rough fur sending electric currents to his skin. 

His body froze. 

His nightmare still had its grip on him, and walking by foot between the borders of two warring countries hadn't help either. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wooden wall. "Naruto I'm taking a nap," he shut his eyes, whatever was Naruto's answers drowned by the lullaby the rain sang for him. He hoped for anything but the wolf behind his eyes. 

_Rain, always the sound of drumming water against roof and cold air against his skin, but never the touch of water on him. Tenzō stood before the window, tracing droplets of water playing chase. If he followed them right they might even whisper him things. Things he wanted to see beyond Konoha. The house was always colder without his alpha, but he’ll be home soon and the cold rain would stop._

_At this time of the day he would’ve watched the birds fly and orange painted in Konoha’s sky, if not for the gray clouds. He glanced at the clock, his alpha should be home right about now._

_“I’m home!” His alpha is home, he rushed towards the front door. He was greeted by matted silver hair, muddy boots, and kind eyes and behind that god-awful mask, a warm smile. He couldn’t help but stare, his alpha was kind to him he should be grateful instead of moping around thinking of the world outside his door, this was enough, this small home for both of them. His alpha bent down to untie his boots. “Mind getting me some towel?” his alpha looked up at him smiling._

_“Right, I’ll go get it,” he took a small white towel, handing it to his alpha. Tenzō helped him dry his hair, silver strands brushing against his palm, so soft against his fingers. "Alpha."_

_"Tenzō," his alpha stilled and looked at him strange. He remembered his alpha's name, of course he does it's on every piece of his paperwork, his alpha owned him, but the syllables too foreign and 'alpha' is just too comforting. “I forgot my umbrella."_

_“I'll remind you tomorrow,” Tenzō replied, "no one can control the rain."_

“You look really tired,” Naruto pat his shoulder, he handed Yamato a mug of warm green tea. It’s not often Naruto had the sense to be this considerate, he should enjoy this moment along with more moments to come. Naruto sat across him while he elderly lady served them their hot bowls of ramen. 

“I’m always tired,” he smiled to his mug. "Thank you ma'am."

"Enjoy your food, boys!" lightning blitzed and thunder rumbled. "Oh dear, it's raining really hard, you two take your time, okay," the lady said and walked away, her wooden sandals clicking. 

Naruto sniffed his ramen and looked at Yamato with tears in his eyes. He proceeded to shove his mouth full of ramen and squealed with joy. 

“You know, they say it's always raining in Ame,” Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen. "But it never rained on a Sunday, it's like somebody doesn't want it to rain on a Sunday." Naruto continued.

He hummed "and where have you heard that?" no one can control the rain his mind echoed his own words too long ago, nature is nature and humans bend to its will, not the other way around.

"Ya know, here and there," Naruto had a small smile on his face. Yamato would've accused him of knowing something more. 

"We'll see."

They finished their food and waited out the rain. Naruto sat back, watching the pouring rain. His tantō unstrapped and lying next to him, his black cloak unzipped revealing bright orange fabric beneath. Yamato stared down at his own cloak, blood red cloud sewn seamlessly into the black fabric. It was soft yet sturdy, he would've marveled at the handiworks, yet here he was unable to wear the cloak. He glanced back at Naruto, so content with the cloak, wore it everywhere and took pride in it. 

"You think we'll piss him off if we get there late?" Naruto asked, slamming a brake in his train of thoughts.

"You know him more than I do," he said, as if Naruto give two shits about being late.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a good day


	3. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had some troubles writing some scenes here but hey it's done :') yay

Yamato’s thighs and calves were burning, they were leaping from tree to tree dodging and blocking. Why did he let Naruto talk him into taking a shortcut. Naruto was behind him, tantō drawn out. Another trap. Shuriken flew out from the ground. He waved his hand. Trees bent and contort under them, shielding them from the shuriken.

"You okay?" He asked. Naruto's breath was erratic, his eyes empty. He dropped his tantō. "Naruto?" He put his palms together, spiked wooden column grew in a circle, surrounding them. "Naruto you in there?" Naruto remained silent. He gave the columns another layer, sharpening the spikes even more.

"Ya-ma-to," Naruto said through clenched teeth, his body trembled, fighting an invisible force. Yamato took a small step closer.

"Naruto?" He asked again. Naruto fell to his knees, pressing his palms against his ears. "Naruto!" The wind roared and howled, Naruto's blue irises flashed hot red. _It_ stared at Yamato, muscles coiled in, tight, ready to pounce. Naruto screamed, deep and raw. Red chakra emanated from his core, burning hot. Burning the air alongside them. Yamato knelt, palms flat on the ground. Wooden blocks curled around Naruto's ankles. The wood yanked Naruto into the ground, forcing him down.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Shit. A squad of shinobi noticed them. They drew out their weapons and stalked them with caution "state your allegiance!"

"Leave us!" Yamato answered, his wood bindings shifted. He snaked in another wooden column curling it around Naruto's middle, keeping him in place. He couldn't protect Naruto and himself if he were to suppress _its_ chakra now.

"Hey cap, look at their cloak, there's a bounty on them. Dead or alive," another one said baring his sharp rows of teeth, "oh you smell that? One of them is an omega too," he laughed and licked his lips.

 _Omega._ It made his stomach drop. No he won't be under any alpha's whims anymore. No.

The men threw their weapons, awful remarks replaced by eerie silence. Yamato blocked their attack took a step back, hoping to close the distance between him and Naruto. His eyes darted towards Naruto struggling in his bonds. A squad full of armed shinobis and a child with godlike powers, what has he gotten himself involved in. This is a horrible shortcut!

Naruto roared. His woods creaked under the pressure, fighting to hold still.

“Naruto! Snap out of it!” he slammed his palms together, binding even more wooden blocks around Naruto’s torso and neck.

“I’ll make a feast out of you!” the man appeared above him, kunai in hand, straight down. Yamato formed a spiked shield with his wood. The thud of metal against wood never came. The ground underneath him cracked open, the same man leaped, slashing his kunai inches from Yamato’s face. Yamato stepped back and dived in, delivering a jab at the man’s solar plexus. Sharp pain flared up in his knuckles. Has it been that long since he last fought someone? The man choked and collapsed.

Shuriken and kunai flew out of nowhere. A kunai pierced his shoulder. He winced as he pulled out the blood-drenched kunai, blocking the next barrage of shuriken with it. Two men charged at him. He jammed the kunai in one of the man’s throat. The other managed a round kick to his middle. He instinctively curled up, the man spun, another round strike to the side of his head.

He fell on the ground, the world spinning, his ears ringing and in its core, Naruto. A weighted foot stepped on his bleeding shoulders. He bit his lips to stop the scream. The man stepped on his upper back and yanked his hair. “Tough to break aren’t you?” The man laughed. He stared ahead. His wooden blocks were at their limits, stretched out, holding down godlike power. He pressed his palms together, tress grew and spiraled around Naruto. He drew in chakra from Naruto’s core, balancing Naruto’s life force and the beast’s. “I’ll have so much fun breaking you,” The man said with a toothy grin. He slammed his fist on the ground, wooden blocks sharpened and stabbed the man. He pushed himself up. No, this won’t be the day he dies.

Naruto howled and roared and thrashed. “Hold still Naruto!” he said, fighting the ache in his shoulder. Naruto’s constant struggling slowly died down, he stood still, almost comfortable with his restraints. Almost.

The quiet wind gradually stirred, rising and heating up. It moves in a circular motion with Naruto at its center. He remembered this all too well, Naruto is summoning a storm. He had half the mind to release Naruto, let him unleash his beast but it would draw even more attention to them.

“Let’s kill that kid first,” Yamato caught their faint whisperings. He prepared for their attacks, knowing he couldn’t survive this without losing a limb or two. They charged all at once.

“Bring it!”

Blinding red. The battleground set aflame, stopping the men at their tracks

“Looks like my little kouhai is in trouble isn’t he?” Blood red clouds stark against black, dark blue hair and a face covered with a one-eyed mask. He recognized that voice anywhere, and the macabre of flames, always a taste for the dramatic.

“Senpai?” Yamato said, taking a step back. It’s been three years and the scent of burning charcoal still familiar. “Obito senpai?” Yamato smiled, they’re not the only idiots with a horrible sense of direction after all. Obito pointed upwards. Yamato nodded, his senpai wished to finish this fast at least. He grew a single wooden block, rising tall right next to him. Obito jumped on top of his wood. “You focus on Naruto okay?” Obito stuck up his thumb and take a good look at the battlefield.

Yamato returned his attention to Naruto. He connected his chakra to Naruto’s slowly trickling a steady stream, while at the same time dampening the beast. His clenched palms both hot and cold, trying to find equilibrium in Naruto’s chakra stream. He shut his eyes and listened only to his breath, grounding him to the earth. It grounded him from the raging waves fire and broken screams, from the spiraling wind crashing and turning. To find serenity.

“Naruto,” he whispered. “Come back.” Naruto’s blue, but a small puddle in an ocean of red reached out to him, the boy had so much trust, so much to give and this is what they gave him. He amplified Naruto’s chakra streams, the small puddle grew in size and depth finally drowning out the red. Naruto’s body sagged against his bonds, delirious but still very much human.

“Yamato,” Naruto said, breathless. Yamato caught Naruto’s limp body, holding him close. Yamato looked up to see his senpai, drowning the battlefield with dancing flames. Obito danced along with his fire, torching everything and letting the man cower into ash. No, Obito didn’t dance, he was quick and methodical every strike paralyzes and every lick of flame chars its targets.

“Come on, I’ll carry him,” Obito said, reaching for Naruto. “We need to go.” Yamato nodded, they escaped further into the dense forest far away from the charred battlefield. Yamato made a mistake of looking back and saw burning ambers in the sky. The same shade of orange he only saw in his quiet dreams.


	4. The City that Never Ceased to Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay fourth chapter, thanks for being patient, things are getting busy and I have a hard time trying to find the time to write. Soo.. enjoy the fourth chapter :v

"We're here! We're finally here!" Naruto bounced on his feet and ran towards the tall, metal gates of Amegakure, above them, watchmen clothed in muted colors. They nodded and the gates creaked open.

"Naruto!" Yamato rushed, wincing as sharp pain dug into his shoulder.

"Careful there," Obito said, pulling a black umbrella out of nowhere, sharing it with Yamato. Amegakure – true to its name greeted them with grey clouds and pouring rain. "You coddle him, that's why he doesn't listen to you." Yamato had to admit, he had a soft spot for the boy, how could he not. Akatsuki despite its name was a never-ending dark and truly Naruto was his dawn. Perhaps.

"We all can't be you senpai," Yamato smiled, he remembered his years spent with Obito, countless hours of training and countless more scraping his skin against wood. "Besides Naruto don't do well with strict punishments."

"He reminds me of myself, when I was his age," Obito chuckled.

Yamato scanned the area, he reached out and let his fingertips touch the rain. "Really senpai, you think so lowly of me, I would remember if you do act like Naruto," Yamato smiled fondly at the memory, the rigorous training and all the strict rules come to mind. Obito was nothing like Naruto.

"It's the truth, we can't stay a Naruto forever," Obito paused, the strain in his shoulders and his heavy steps signals the weight of his words. "Perhaps after all of this, Naruto would grow up to be just like me." The thought of Naruto's sunshine optimism dimming into ash is unthinkable. Yamato stared ahead at Naruto, standing in the middle of the road, baring his smile wide towards the sky, basking in the rain as he would in the sunshine.

For the first time in his life, he disagreed with Obito.

They continued their way through the silent streets of Ame, skyscraping metal towers and closed shut homes, grey, deprived of colors. The people spoke in hushed whispers and sharp glare, melding together with the endless rain. Yamato had a strange urge to keep checking their backs, only to find nothing, and yet the uncomfortable feeling of being watched remained.

"A place so untouched by Konoha and yet everything here is dull and grey," Obito said. There’s an ache in his chest at the name Konoha, a land so foreign and yet so familiar.

Two children ran in front of them playing catch, one of them accidentally shoved the other without touching. Chakra control. The child stared at her hands with a stricken look on her face. Her friend stood and held both of her hands, pulling her into the endless alleyway.

"Better poverty in freedom than riches in chains" Yamato stared down at his own hands, the rush of chakra flowing within. “Senpai, has it always been like that in Konoha?”

"No, it wasn’t," Obito sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I heard Konoha were developing drugs."

"What kind?" Yamato asked Konoha was no stranger to experiments and mad scientists.

"To enhance their army, let alphas and betas manipulate chakra," Obito said.

"That's," Yamato paused, "Impossible."

"Ame will not last long, I'm thinking we can discuss this during the meeting," Obito said. The whole reason for setting up their base in Ame was because it was a free country, its inhabitants isolated, and was powerful enough to fend off Konoha. "It's a shame Naruto is an alpha, even with that thing inside him, he can't use it properly," Obito said. Yamato gritted his teeth, he forgot that the rest of the Akatsuki thought of Naruto as nothing but a tool for their cause.

"He's learning," Yamato assured, mostly himself.

They stopped at the tallest tower in Ame. The Akatsuki tower, the same as other buildings in Ame, industrialized, its walls cold to the touch, bereft of human colors. They went inside a small elevator, lit by a dimmed yellow lamp, rusting at the corners and unable to close properly. As they made their way up, Yamato caught a glimpse of people hard at work, stashing, signing paperwork. Another floor, filled with test tubes and people dressed in stark white. It felt suffocating.

Yamato sighed in relief when the elevator made a small beeping sound. They followed the small corridors, rooms after rooms all the same shade of ivory white, an eyesore.

“Yamato-san, I’m gonna go to the roof for a while,” Naruto walked away, not waiting for an answer. Obito gave him a side-eye.

“I’ll make sure he won’t get into any trouble,” Yamato said, he followed Naruto to the emergency staircase leading up towards the roof. The roof was dry? It was raining was it not? By the edge of the roof, a man with red hair stood with his palms towards the sky his presence was identical to the one he felt in the rain. Does this man control the rain?

“Nagato-nii!” Naruto with as much stealth as a trudging elephant hugged the man from behind. The man flinched and so did – the rain

“Naruto you little brat!” Nagato said with a smile. “I’m in the middle of something!” he wiggled out of Naruto’s death grip. Nagato moved his hands, the grey sky faded into pale blue and the walls of rain turned into a soft trickle.

No one can control the rain. The same voice Yamato always heard, spoken in a way that made his stomach clench. He ignored the voices and returned his attention towards Naruto and Nagato, they looked like brothers, the way they smile and laugh alongside each other. He felt like a voyeur, watching a reunion between families.

“Yamato it’s been a long time hasn’t it, I’ve seen you have grown,” a familiar melodic voice, the first of his clearest memories come to surface. She stood behind him, soundless.

“Konan-san?” Yamato said, she regarded him with a smile of an angel. But he knows that her hands brought death. She called out to Nagato and Naruto.

“We’re about to start,” Konan said.

They entered the small, dimly lit room, both familiar and unfamiliar face greeted them. Their footsteps were loud, echoing in the room. Yamato sat next to Obito and Naruto. Nagato and Konan took their place by the head of the table alongside Yahiko and her.

Konan folded her hands on the table, papers peeled away from her forearms and floated all around them. He took a glance at the room. Two shinobis across them, by the look of their attire, was Sunagakure's, and a man with blond hair sat, fidgeting with his fingers. Next to the man was Sasori, one of their members from Suna, his hands folded on his lap his below the table. Both sides were wary of each other. Ready to strike, ready to flee.

Yamato caught Obito slipping a kunai in his sleeves and Naruto gritting his teeth, Naruto must've felt the tension too. The silence made him fidget in his seat.

"We shall start," Yahiko cleared his throat and said. "Lady Senju."

Her feature, masked by the dimmed lights, though Yamato could remember her muted blond hair and stern eyes. Tsunade Senju, the head of Akatsuki. His first memories of Lady Senju was her holding his hand in a plain white room, smelling of blood and disinfectant.

"Before we start, put away your weapons," Tsunade said. The two Sunagakure shinobis dropped their kunai, Sasori placed his palms on the table, Obito stashed away his kunai and Nagato’s shoulder visibly loosened. "Now, you may introduce yourself." She motioned to the man.

"I am Yashamaru, the prime minister of Sunagakure," the man said, an edge to his words. "I'm here to ask for help," his words carefully chosen, carefully delivered. His eyes darted towards Lady Senju, she motioned for him to continue.

“My nephew, the Kazekage’s son will soon be crowned Kazekage," Yashamaru said. As far as Yamato knew, the current Kazekage is alive and fit for duty.

“Isn’t the fourth Kazekage still alive and well?" Yamato had to ask, the Kazekage monarch is a fickle thing.

"Suna,” he paused, “is in the brink of a civil war, we are in dire, the people in need for a change and Gaara is in the front line," Yashamaru looked down on his lap, his anguish apparent on his slumped shoulders. “The way Konoha had abused the treaty has taken a toll on the people of Suna, the countless military drafting and constant overload of breeding programs,” Yashamaru continued. “Something had to change.”

“So this kid led an army against his own father,” Obito whispered. It was a glorious achievement, fighting against your own blood. “What does Konoha have to say about this?” Obito asked. Suna was a land thoroughly conquered by Konoha. A civil war is something Konoha would definitely meddle in.

"Gaara managed to convince Konoha that the problem is purely a royal family feud," Sasori said, "The Konoha – Suna treaty explicitly stated that Konoha, by any means is not allowed to meddle with Kazekage royal family.” Sasori took a deep breath. “Unlike his father, Gaara stands by the people. He’s different.”

"Different how?” Naruto asked.

"He's an omega, a powerful one," Yashamaru said. "He’s one of the children that survive the Konoha beast experiment." Naruto clenched his fist.

“I’m suspecting Konoha is planning an assassination, discreetly of course,” Sasori said.

“We can gain traction alongside Gaara’s movement, but as we always do in Akatsuki, I’ll leave the decision to the captain of the team,” Tsunade said.

“What does the kid really believes in? Fame, glory, power?” Obito asked.

“Humanity,” Yashamaru answered.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but an army is approaching Ame’s front gates.” Nagato shut his eyes, his brow furrowed in focus. Konan sent out one of her paper airplanes.

Yamato shifted on his seat, the sudden feeling of the walls closing in on him left him suffocated. They waited as Konan gathered her papers. They’re surrounded, Ame will fall. “Senpai,” He whispered. He saw Obito clenched his fist.

Konan’s papers returned. “Lady Senju, it’s Konoha, it’s him.”


	5. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baack yay

“It’s him,” Konan in all her grace, trembled alongside her papers. “Hatake and his army. And they’re enhanced.” Konoha’s highly respected hound, set for slaughter. Those who survived his wake, no spared by him told stories of how he held lightning in one hand and a storm in the other, and the eventual rain blood-like red.

“We’re finished,” Sasori chuckled and lowered his face into his hands. “We’re done for,” the two Sunagakure shinobi silently agreed with him. 

“No, we are not!” Lady Senju said, “Obito we need you to relocate to Suna, I’m sure the prime minister has a few safe houses in his disposal.” Lady Senju glared at Yashamaru, now pale and nodding.

“You’re insane, right under Konoha’s nose!?” Sasori grimaced at the thought. Yamato would hardly agree either but Obito’s clenched fist and tense shoulders mean they’ll probably better off.

“Even with my _abilities,_ I need time. Would that be acceptable?” Obito asked through gritted teeth.

“We’ll intercept them to buy more time,” Nagato made a run for it, rushing out the room, Yahiko and Konan followed suit. 

“I’ll go with them,” Yamato stood, he’ll be damned if he sat here doing nothing. A hand snatched his wrist. “Senpai,” he whispered, keeping a steady voice even with a simmering turmoil inside. He turned to face Obito’s cold eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I won’t fail senpai,” Yamato assured.

“You better not,” a bite in Obito’s every word. Yamato wrenched his wrist from Obito’s grip and rushed out of the building. Not missing the way Naruto’s tense eyes following him, he’d hope to see Naruto again. He ran along the empty streets, his footsteps echoing loudly in the dead alleys, catching up to the trio. 

He was greeted with horror. Amegakure’s most prided walls, fallen in ruins, its watchmen buried underneath, grey bodies strewn around, and amber in the sky. A greeting in the form of a marching army and arsonists. Above them, a man with silver hair stood tall, Hatake.

“I never thought the small city of Ame breeds terrorists,” Hatake said loud and clear against the roaring background of marching men and screeching metal.

Yamato’s resolve quaked, Obito’s words and the second of bravery falters before Konoha. Hatake scanned his surroundings and caught Yamato’s gaze. Sharp ringing pierced his ears, burrowing deep into his head. Yamato cowered, head between his hands. 

“Yamato!” Yamato heard Konan’s distorted scream. The world tilted on its axis, colorless except for red. He looked down on his trembling hands, hands that didn’t felt like his. What is happening. He gasped as he felt pressure on his chest, red stained where his heart was.

“Surrender Akatsuki,” he heard Hatake said. His voice was that of a storm in Yamato’s head, seeping through every seam, flaying his skin and prying his insides open. “Or perish,” Hatake simply said. “the Hokage shall be merciful if you surrender,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Never!” Yamato heard Nagato snarled, his words rang aloud a never-ending echo, Yamato shut his eyes, around him the sound of clashing metal and flesh ripping each other apart over and over. He felt the pinprick of a blade against his temple dragging away to his left eye. What is happening to him. 

“Then perish!” 

“Yamato!” Nagato’s blurred figure in front of him, fighting off several men at once.

Yamato looked down on his chest, drenched in red. He breathed in, counting a steady beat just as Obito had taught him, he gathered chakra towards his center. He continued to count backward, three, two, one. He shut down his stream of chakra. “Like closing a dam completely and reopening it immediately afterward,” he remembered Obito’s exact words.

The sharp pain in his chest eased away. Yamato took in all the air around him, easing the burn in his chest. He stared up to where Hatake was, careful not to instigate eye contact.

Yamato gathered chakra underneath him and the entire battlefield, calling to the earth and trees, malleable under his will. Yamato slammed his palms on the ground.

The earth rumbled with under them, the ground cracked open revealing wooden vines and trees, the entire army halted, cowering just like he did in his earthquake. Yamato brought his hands together, _for Akatsuki,_ Yamato thought.

Trees shoot out from the ground, vines and roots sprung and coiled tight, snatching Hatake’s army, bringing them to a standstill.

“Yamato,” Konan gathered herself in her paper form next to him. 

Yamato fell to his knees, panting. He looked up to the disaster he created, a trench with mangled vines, tangled in slowly limping bodies. 

On the other side of the trench, Hatake laughed. An eerie sound, like wolves howling in victory for winning their prey. “You’re something special aren’t you?” Hatake said lightning and thunder followed with his every step. He walked past his army, unbothered by their cries for help. Hatake raised his hand to the sky. Lighting clawed through the grey clouds, roiling and furling into the eye of the storm. 

“We need to get out of here, this isn’t normal,” Yahiko said, helping Yamato to his feet.

“Perish Akatsuki!” Hatake snarled, charging in towards them, bringing his storm alongside.

“I’ll hold him off, you three go,” Nagato said, even with a limp he’s still putting on his brave face. Yamato stood, his limbs still high strung with phantom pain. Nagato lowered his stances, ready for Hatake’s attack. Yamato watched as Hatake strike down on Nagato with lighting charged hand, swallowing him in blinding lights and static. 

The explosion of lights lasted too long to Yamato’s terror, the smell of burnt flesh seeping into the air. Hatake wrenched away Nagato’s crossed forearms, punching him on the face. Yamato heard a sickening crunch over and over. Konan ran towards them and scattered her papers. Shurikens aim and launched at Hatake and yet he evaded every single one of her blows. Too fast, Hatake’s movements were too fast for—Hatake slammed Nagato on the ground, his foot on Nagato’s chest. Lightning clawed through the sky and unto Hatake, burning Konan’s papers.

“Yamato go,” Yahiko winced as Hatake stomped on Nagato’s stomach “Go!” He pushed Yamato away. Hatake lunged at Yahiko, quick jab to his solar plexus. Hooking his foot behind Yahiko’s sliding him out of balance. Yahiko fell on his back, gasping for breath.

“Have you no shame alpha? Fighting alongside dirty omegas?” Hatake said. Hatake watched for a moment Yahiko’s terror-filled face and turned his attention towards Yamato.

Yamato stumbled backward, the invisible chains returning slithering all over him, inside him. Tight on his throat, choking him. Lightning and thunder followed Hatake’s every step. Hatake let out an amused laugh, he lifted his arm towards the sky the storm resonating with Hatake’s will. Blue light shrieked above them, painting the sky with wounds and scarring it white. “Perish.” 

Warm hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into a whirlpool below him. Engulfing Yamato into the dark, away from the cold touch of the rain and lightning.

Yamato fell on his knees, greeted with warm sand beneath him. Obito next to him, sprawled on the ground panting hard. “Senpai,” Yamato let out a stuttered breath of relief. He’s alive, for now. “Senpai you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Obito said, squeezing his eyes shut, wiping away red streaks from his cheek.

“Welcome to Sunagakure,” A boy with kind eyes and red hair offered his hand.


End file.
